Pesadilla
by Nattsly
Summary: Corría, corría tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían. Jadeaba en busca de aire, esquivaba, saltaba, trepaba... Podía sentir como el aire no lograba llegar a sus pulmones. El dolor agudo en sus costillas, la opresión en su espalda... La oscuridad jalaba de el poco a poco, arrastrándolo lentamente, sosteniéndolo con sus dedos fríos y retorcidos.


_**Nota:**_ Hola! Me gustaría aclarar, solo para aquellas pocas personas que aun no entienden el significado de Fanfic, que esta historia es absolutamente ficticia incluso en el mundo de Harry Potter. La misma está basada en lo dicho por (escritora de la saga) sobre la familia de Snape, pero quizás un poco (bastante) exagerado. No puedo evitarlo, así lo imagino yo.  
También me pareció tierno que Severus conociera a Lily desde bastante pequeño, así que eso es algo que probablemente se verá en alguna próxima historia. Sin más que añadir, disfruten del relato

 _ **Pesadilla.**_

— ¡Vuelve aquí, fenómeno!

El pequeño niño corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Era delgado, pálido y con profundas ojeras marcadas en sus ojos. Sus cabellos negros como ala de cuervo se alborotaban con el viento, y su ropa, la cual era vieja y parecía haber pertenecido en su momento a un adulto, ondeaba tras él. Jadeaba en busca de aire a la vez que saltaba ágilmente los cajones de verduras esparcidos por las calles, y las cercas de madera despintadas que obstruían su camino. Su saco y sus pantalones se engancharon varias veces en algunos clavos oxidados y retorcidos, desgarrando la tela en la huida. Giraba con rapidez, derrapando en las esquinas, y escalaba por las paredes de ladrillos rojizos con asombrosa habilidad para un niño con un físico aparentemente débil.

— ¡Te digo que regreses, rarito!

— ¡Ven aquí, cobarde!

El niño no volteo en ningún momento. Continuaba concentrado en respirar, mantener un ritmo constante, saltar, esquivar y trepar. Podía sentir una suave opresión en su pecho, y un punzante dolor en su costado izquierdo. Jadeaba cada vez con más fuerza.

— ¡Déjenme solo, idiotas!— se las arreglo para decir en un resoplido.

Doblo para adentrarse en un oscuro callejón de calles rotas. Un viejo gato escuálido salto asustado al verlo, derribando uno de los botes plateados rebosantes de basura. Severus no le prestó mayor atención. No recorrió mucho cuando vio como se alzaba ante él una enorme pared de sucios ladrillos cubiertos de moho verde y resbaladizo. Se quedo allí de pie, sus ojos se movían veloces, considerando sus opciones de escape y posibilidades. Trago saliva lentamente, sentía la garganta rasposa por haber respirado largo tiempo por su boca el aire frio del otoño. El moho le impedía trepar, pero aun así, el muro era demasiado alto para llegar a la sima. Ni siquiera ayudado por magia lo habría logrado.

Escucho detrás de él un par de risas simplonas. Giro sobre sí mismo, volteando a verlos con un poco de temor en sus ojos.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero mira donde te has logrado meter, fenómeno. — Hablo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo. Era de baja estatura y con unos brazos demasiado gruesos para su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Severus se afinaron, perdiendo por completo aquel brillo de inocencia y miedo, volviéndose determinados y fríos. Levanto el mentón desafiante y se paro tan derecho como se lo permitía el dolor punzante en su costado. Ellos eran tres, y a simple vista se notaba la diferencia de edad que tenían con el.

—Umm, —murmuro con voz burlona—tal parece que me tienen miedo, ¿no es así? Cobardes.

— ¿De qué habla este idiota? —Se apresuro el más alto de los tres. Tenía un corte de pelo en forma de tazón y una mirada felina y espeluznante.

—Es sencillo. Son mayores que yo. Tengo siete, y ustedes están terminando la primaria, casi entrando a la secundaria. Además, ustedes son tres. Así que: o son unos idiotas que no pueden enfrentarse a alguien sin estar acompañados, o me tienen miedo y son precavidos. Lo cual me parece bien. Quiero decir, no son los únicos que me temen—Su voz era monótona y cortante. Llena de desprecio.

El que parecía ser el líder sonrió con arrogancia. Como si nada de lo que hubiera dicho Severus tuviera sentido alguno.

—Me parece, que has olvidado tus poderes de fenómeno. Te dan ventaja. Tú tienes tus poderes de raro, y nosotros una ventaja en número. Me parece justo, ¿no lo creen, muchachos?

Los niños detrás de él comenzaron a asentir con entusiasmo, aclamando a su líder que comenzaba a arremangarse, listo para una pelea.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos, analizando. No tenía una posibilidad de escape, ellos bloqueaban la única salida del lugar. Tampoco podía explicarles que aun no podía controlar a su voluntad la magia, sería estúpido. La única opción que quedaba era luchar, pero estaba claro que no saldría ileso de allí. Se preparo mentalmente para lo que vendría.

— ¿Acaso no te sabes otro insulto?... Fenómeno, fenómeno, fenómeno—imito con desgano— Aburres.

El rostro ya de por si rojo del chico, enrojeció aun mas de ser posible. Maniobro una señal a sus amigos para lanzarse sobre el pequeño mago. Puños, patadas, mordeduras y arañazos. Todo era válido en aquella pelea. Uno de los niños traía, incluso, un trozo de vidrio bien afilado con el cual le causo unas cuantas cortaduras y rasguños a Severus.

Su magia no fue de mucha ayuda. Únicamente expulso a uno de los niños lejos de él en dos ocasiones y luego no volvió a presentarse. Probablemente por el cansancio que agobiaba a Severus en ese momento. Finalmente, (y mucho después) su magia broto para protegerlo por nueva cuenta, en un escudo que expulso a los tres niños a la vez. Esto fue suficiente para que se marcharan temerosos, con la promesa de regresar.

—Patético…—pensó al verlos correr a tropezones, empujándose unos a otros.

Con la respiración entrecortada, por el cansancio y el dolor, Severus logro llegar hasta una de las paredes. Se dejo deslizar lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sus costillas le dolían y le costaba algo de trabajo respirar sin sentir punzadas de dolor por el resto de su cuerpo. Pero el niño se había acabado por acostumbrar a ello. Se encontraba feliz después de su último encuentro con Lily, pero esos idiotas tuvieron que arruinarlo.

Pateo con rabia la lata que descansaba a un lado de su pie, el objeto reboto en el cordón de la calle frente a él en un ruido sordo.

Al cabo de un rato noto como el callejón se volvía más y más oscuro y supo que era hora de regresar a casa, pero realmente no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo.

El pequeño gatito que había huido de el al principio, se escabullo entre la mugre y se acerco al niño con recelo. Severus permaneció inmóvil para evitar espantarlo. Pronto el pequeño comenzó a lamer uno de los dedos del mago con su lengua áspera. Su pelaje era negro, a excepción de su pata delantera izquierda, la cual era blanca, aunque para aquel entonces, se encontraba de color marrón a causa de la suciedad.

—Me haces cosquillas… —Intento acariciar su cabeza, pero el pequeño animal se movió para poder refregarse por sus piernas. Severus sonrió— Parece que tuvieras un calcetín.

Cuando la farola rota de su lado comenzó a encender y apagarse erráticamente, tuvo que marcharse. El felino regreso con andar elegante a su bote de basura, y Severus camino por las desiertas calles de piedra, con la suave niebla como una cobija helada, rodeándolo y protegiéndolo. En cierto modo, eso le era reconfortante.

Podía escuchar los gritos incluso antes de llegar a la puerta. Apresuro el paso, acomodando los roídos guantes en sus manos. Cuando logro entrar una botella de cerveza a medio beber exploto contra la pared a un lado de su cabeza.

Su mirada recorrió rápidamente la figura de su padre con renovada furia. Podía sentir el nudo en la boca de su estomago, y como las diferentes emociones lo abrazaban hundiéndolo en las profundidades de un abismo.

— **¡Para!** ¿Estás loco? ¡Detente, imbécil!

Tobías volteo a ver a su hijo con incredulidad, que pronto se transformo en ira. Se tambaleo unos segundos, por causa del alcohol. Nunca antes el niño se había mostrado tan arrogante, y mucho menos lo había insultado de esa forma. Solía mirarlo con miedo en sus ojos negros, y preocupación por su seguridad y la de su madre. Y él disfrutaba eso. Someter a seres que tenían un poder superior al que él, un humano corriente, poseía.

— ¿Qué me has dicho, mocoso?

Severus dio un paso al frente apretando sus puños, y con la barbilla en alto para verlo con rabia a los ojos.

—… ¡Lárgate! No eres nadie, absolutamente nadie, para tratarnos de esta forma.

— ¡Soy tu padre!

— ¡No, no lo eres! Eres un ser despreciable, no puedes ser llamado padre, o esposo.

Tobías se dio la vuelta con pasos inestables.

— **Vete de aquí**.

Severus intentaba mirar por encima del hombro del corpulento hombre. No podía ver a su madre, no sabía en qué estado se encontraba ella, pero tenía en claro que no estaba bien. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que inicio la discusión.

— ¿Qué has dicho?... Engendro insolente. ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves, **tú,** a echarme de **mi** propia casa?! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Eh!

Severus lo observo. Su mirada era afinada y peligrosa. Tobías por un momento sintió temor al ver los ojos negros de su hijo sin brillo alguno. Daba la sensación de ser tragado por profundo túneles oscuros.

—Esta no es tu casa. ¡Es mía, y de mama! Pasas día y noche gastando el poco dinero que tenemos en botellas baratas de alcohol—Severus podía sentir el fuego ardiendo en su pecho y quemar su garganta— Llegas aquí y nos golpeas, nos gritas, nos ordenas. ¡No tienes derecho! Pretendes tener una cena digna con dos sucios peniques. ¡Nos insultas por nuestra magia! ¡La aborreces! Pero te parece útil cuando la usamos para mantener la casa en un estado no tan… _asqueroso._ —Volteo a ver el desorden de botellas rotas con la nariz arrugada en desprecio— ¿Sabes qué? Nos temes…Temes que nosotros poda-

Severus fue interrumpido bruscamente por una mano cerrándose en torno a su cuello. Podía sentir los gruesos dedos de su padre levantarlo unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Tosió bruscamente. Intentaba con sus pequeñas manos arañar los brazos de su padre, e intento patearlo numerosas veces, pero Tobías parecía no sentir dolor, simplemente estaba concentrado en asfixiarlo, romper su cuello si era posible, para hacerlo pagar por su insolencia. Severus entro en pánico, sabia lo inestable que era su padre cuando estaba en ese estado de embriagues, sabía que no debía haberlo desafiado. Cerró los ojos e intento hacer que el aire llegase a sus pulmones.

— ¡Deja a mi hijo, Tobías!

La voz de su madre parecía lejana. Sentía sus oídos zumbar y su espalda doler por la falta de aire. Se sentía sofocado, y siendo tragado por las oscuras sombras que se movían erráticamente a su alrededor…

Entonces despertó.

Su frente estaba empapada por una fina capa de sudor frio, así como también el resto de su cuerpo. Su respiración era trabajosa, y sentía una especie dolor fantasmas en sus costillas y en su cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta que una de sus manos masajeaba su cuello la aparto enfadado. Odiaba sentirse tan débil ante la sombra de su padre.

El realmente aborrecía esos sueños. Ni tan siquiera eran sueños, eran simples recuerdos. Horribles recuerdos que creía haberlos enterrado en lo más recóndito de su memoria, pero siempre volvían para atormentarlo.

Incluso eran inmunes a la poción para dormir sin soñar que tomaba cada día.

Suspiro cansinamente, dejándose caer sobre el colchón, cansado. Sabía a la perfección que no podría volver al dormir, al menos por un par de horas. Si no era un recuerdo de su infancia, probablemente sería uno de los muchos malos recuerdos que recolecto como mortifago, o las torturas provocadas por el señor tenebroso.

Abrió los ojos, pero no hubo diferencia alguna. La habitación estaba envuelta en penumbras. Las mazmorras eran frías, oscuras y solitarias y a él le agradaba eso. Podía recorrer el pequeño cuarto, y aun sin ver, sabia la forma de cada piedra, y la cantidad de grietas que surcaban las maderas de sus muebles.

Recordaba a su madre… Ella solía elogiar felizmente sus ojos. Decía que eran muy grandes y expresivos, con un brillo peculiar. Si tan solo lo viera ahora, estaría tan decepcionada de sus ojos afilados, su mirada peligrosa y el brillo que ella tanto admiraba que se habían perdido en el tiempo, en un lugar tan antiguo que no podría decir a ciencia cierta cuando sucedió… Por otro lado a él le gustaban sus ojos, disfrutaba de intimidar a los alumnos, e incluso, algunos profesores con su mirada.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y masajeo sus sienes lentamente. Pasaría otra noche corrigiendo los trabajos de un montón de niños sin una pizca de cerebro en sus cabezas, ni tan siquiera para poder abrir un libro y copiar su contenido. Granger. Probablemente ella era la única en todo el colegio que tenía un cerebro. Uno muy preciado, pensó a su pesar. _La insufrible sabelotodo Grenger_ , sonrió con burla. A veces le recordaba de una forma extraña a el mismo y a Lily. Ambos eran unos ratones de bibliotecas, traga libros. Tenían una inteligencia notable, y Lily tenía el carácter fuerte y decidido de toda leona.

Se levanto y camino fácilmente hacia el baño rodeado por la oscuridad. Casi podía sentir las sombras deslizarse por su piel, acariciándolo con dedos retorcidos y fríos. Se lavo el rostro con agua helada, para lograr espabilar, y se dejo caer en una la silla de su despacho. Encendió dos velas con la ayuda de su varita y tomo su pluma para comenzar a tachar, tachar y tachar todos y cada uno de los errores que cometían los incompetentes mocosos que tenia por alumnos.


End file.
